Winter Is Coming
by Bekwo
Summary: Un año después del accidente en Arendelle nuevas y extrañas creaturas de nieve han estado atacando el reino. Ante los murmullos que acusan a Elsa de ser la causante; ella, Anna, Kristoff y Sven van hacia las montañas a buscar que causa la aparición de estas creaturas; pero no se esperaron encontrar a otro grupo de guerreros que buscan las mismas respuestas. Merida x Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos a este nuevo fic.

ADEVERTENCIAS  
1. Por obvias razones ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen, todos son de Disney y Pixar.  
2. No soy muy romantica al escribir historias, asi que no esperen un yuri muy alto :P (De hecho, muy, muy bajo ¬¬)

Solo puedo decir, disfruten la historia y cualquier queja para eso estan los revews y asi me tiren todos los tomates que puedan :D

* * *

Capitulo 1

-¡Anna cuidado! –La reina creo una muralla de hielo frente a su hermana, dándole el tiempo necesario para huir del gigante de hielo.

-¿Elsa estas segura que no puedes derretirlo? –Pregunto su hermana quien llegaba corriendo a su lado.

-Ya lo intente. Esa creatura no es mía.

-¿Entonces de quién es? –pregunto Kristoff mientras observaba como la creatura corría hacia ellos -¡CUIDADO!

Antes de que el coloso los alcanzara una extraña flecha quedo incrustado en el hombro de la creatura. Una pequeña cuerda en él se quemaba rápidamente avanzando hasta la punta de la flecha, al finalizar exploto arrancándole un brazo. Cuando se volteó hacia donde esa flecha había salido tres más se incrustaron en su cuerpo, haciéndolo explotar por completo y cubriendo de nieve a Anna y Kristoff; la reina, por supuesto, disperso la nieve antes que callera sobre ella.

-¡Elsa! –Le reprocho la menor

-Lo siento Anna –Con un movimiento elegante de la mano derritió toda la nieve sobre los dos.

-Gracias –Dijo el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar donde provenían las flechas y para su sorpresa divisaron un grupo de guerreros completamente cubiertos en pieles y nieve producto de la ventisca, montados en corceles y cargando una carreta cubierta. Uno de los guerreros estaba al frente de todos, se acercó montado en su caballo negro; los apuntaba con una flecha, específicamente, apuntaba a la reina.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto una voz gruesa y apenas entendible por la cantidad de pieles que le cubrían la totalidad del rostro, excepto sus ojos azules que veían fijamente a Elsa.

Con mucha elegancia, característica de la reina, se acercó lentamente sin quitar la vista a ese par de ojos azules que le atravesaban el alma con la mirada. Si era temor a esos irises o no, no lo sabía, pero su corazón latía con fuerza ante abrumadora aura de aquel guerrero. –Soy Elsa –Hizo una pausa, pensando si lo siguiente era correcto decirlo o no, pero tomo un respiro profundo– Reina de Arendelle. –Dijo en un tono de seguridad y casi soberbio.

-¡La bruja del invierno! –Grito uno de los guerreros al mismo tiempo que todos levantaban sus arcos en dirección a ella -¡Es ella quien ataca nuestro reino! –Grito otro, junto con otras acusaciones hacia ella –Este invierno es culpa de ella –Seguían las acusaciones – ¡Quiere invadir nuestras tierras!

-¡Que! ¡NO! Eso no es cierto, mi hermana no es causante de todo esto –Grito Anna intentando detener el pánico que aumentaba entre los hombres.

-Es cierto, estamos aquí para detener esto –Secundo Kristoff

-¡Silencio! – Sentencio el guerrero sin apartar la vista de la reina ni bajar su arco. Los demás acataron inmediatamente su orden y callaron, demostrando un gran poder de liderazgo en sus hombres. –Nuestras tierras ha sido atacados por estos gigantes de hielo ¿Cómo no pensar que es hechicería de la Bruja del invierno?

-Nuestras tierras también han sido atacadas por estos colosos. ¿Cómo podría yo atacar a mi propia gente? –Se excusó Elsa imponiendo su presencia como Reina, pero dentro de ella estaba preocupada por la situación y su temor logro aumentar levemente la ventisca, agitando los corceles y a los hombres que apuntaban hacia ella.

-¡Eres la reina que sepulto a su pueblo en nieve! ¿Por qué no lo harías? –Grito nuevamente uno de los soldados al atemorizarse por los extraños poderes de Elsa.

-¡No! Fue un accidente –Dijo con desesperación, su intento por permanecer tranquila se había quebrantado. Recordar todo el daño que provoco y pudo haber hecho la lastimaba. Pensar en perder nuevamente el control la aterraba y hacia que una parte muy dentro de ella dudara que todo lo que está pasando no fuese su culpa.

La ventisca empezó a correr con más fuerza causando que los caballos se agitaran. Por accidente uno de los guerreros soltó una de las flechas disparándola erradamente hacia Elsa. Esta reacciono enviando un estallido gélido hacia los soldados. Kristoff aprovechó la distracción para tomar a las chicas y huir en el trineo tirado por Sven. Tras esquivar una pequeña lluvia de flechas que unos pocos lograron lanzar llegaron a un bosque completamente blanco, donde fueron golpeados sorpresivamente por una ola de nieve que los tiro del vehículo.

-¡Elsa! –Grito Anna al ver a su hermana a punto de ser aplastada por otro gigante de nieve.

El coloso levanto sus manos dando otro golpe al suelo, que levanto una ola de nieve que nublo la visión de Anna y Kristoff. Antes que se disipara toda la niebla, tres explosiones se escucharon fuertemente lanzando a ambos al suelo. Al ver nuevamente lo que sucedía, el coloso caída desecho por las mismas flechas que habían destruido al anterior.

-¡ELSA! –Volvo a llamar Anna, aterrada por lo que le pudo haber pasado.

-Anna, por allá –Le dijo Kristoff señalando a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba el monstruo blanco. Anna miro un par de figuras sobre un caballo, era Elsa sostenida en brazos del guerrero ojiazul; quien la había salvado de ser aplastada.

Mientras la reina se bajaba lenta y grácil del enorme caballo los demás guerreros llegaron y nuevamente apuntaron sus armas hacia ella –Se encuentra bien princesa. –Dijo uno de los soldados.

-¿Princesa? –Dijo Elsa impresionada mientras miraba a su salvador

Con un acto brusco quito las pieles que cubrían su rostro, revelando una frondosa y salvaje melena pelirroja. –Princesa Mérida de Dunbrogh. –Nuevamente dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia Elsa por unos segundos para luego dirigirla hacia sus hombres –Bajen las armas. Está claro que ell… -Hizo una pausa recordando las enseñanzas de protocolo de su madre, lo que la hizo gruñir en su interior -su majestad no es culpable de esto.

-Pero ¿Qué está diciendo princesa? Todo es obra de la bruja –Replico uno de los soldados.

-Dudo mucho que una bruja se ataque a ella misma buscando morir –Bajo de Angus enérgicamente, sacudió la escarcha que tenía producto del contacto con la reina. La miró de reojo; algo en ella la hacía sentir incomoda.

-¡Elsa! –Corrió Anna hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. –Pensé que…

-Estoy bien Anna –Dijo con vos reconfortante mientras devolvía el abrazo. Miro a Mérida y sonrió con calidez –Gracias.

Mérida sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas –N-no te preocupes. –Contesto apartando bruscamente la mirada. Había visto a la reina actuar de manera fría, hasta ahora "¿Quién diría que podía tener tal calidez?" pensó.

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que todos estamos tras el mismo misterio ¿Por qué no nos unimos para averiguar quién está enviando estos monstruos de nieve a ambos reinos? –Dijo Kristoff llegando a la escena junto con Sven.

-He de suponer que ustedes también iban hacia la montaña nevada –Comento Mérida mientras observaba la cima del empinado monte, de donde venía el gélido aire y una extraña tormenta de nieve había aparecido hace unos meses atrás.

-También notamos ese extraño clima en la montaña y como ya hemos visto, puede que de ahí vengan los gigantes –Dijo Kristoff acompañando la mirada hacia el insólito paisaje.

-¿Ya han visto? –Interrogo Mérida, sospechando en el significado de esas palabras.

-Es-es decir, cuando su majestad ACCIDENTALMENTE des-descontrolo el clima –Intentaba justificar el joven nerviosamente.

Mérida solo lo miro con fastidio y se dirigió a sus hombres –Macitosh, dile a un par de tus hombres que regresen al castillo y le informe a mis padres lo que sucede, iremos a averiguar que sucede en esa montaña –Hablaba la pelirroja a un chico alto de cabello negro.

-Pero princesa, la Reina nos envió a averiguar si Arendelle nos atacaba, no estamos armados en caso de encontrar un ejército de gigantes –Dijo el joven preocupado –Además –Dijo más preocupado aun –Dudo que la reina le permita ir a un lugar peligroso –Esto último lo dijo en vos baja.

Mérida tomo al chico de la cabellera y coloco su cabeza a la altura de ella para poder hablar entre ellos –Ya lo sé, mi madre me matará con sus manos antes de permitirme ir a un lugar peligroso, pero – Miro hacia las Arendelle –No puedo acobardarme teniendo un grupo de guerreros a mi mando mientras ellas van solo con un chico y un reno. –Efectivamente el orgullo de Mérida era el que hablaba. –Además, parece buena oportunidad para unir lazos con La Bruja Invernal, ¿no? –Ambos compartieron una risa de complicidad.

Si bien a Mérida no le importaba las relaciones diplomáticas, si era una buena excusa para lanzarse a una nueva aventura. Además recordó una conversación que tuvo con los jefes de las tribus y sus padres. Después de los rumores sobre la reina de Arendelle, muchos reinos le tenían mucho temor y Dunbrogh no era la excepción a pesar de ser militarmente más poderosos. Una de las estrategias a seguir era aliarse a la reina y evitar conflictos con una bruja. Sin embargo poco tiempo después las criaturas de hielo empezaron a atacar. Temiendo que Arendelle había empezado por algún movimiento de conquista y después de suplicar mucho a su madre, Mérida emprendió un viaje junto con los hijos de los jefes de las tribus para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

El chico se irguió y ondeo su melena; luego miro a Anna y le guiño un ojo coquetamente. Lo que provocó la molestia de Kristoff –Como diga princesa –Camino hacia dos hombres y les dio las indicaciones para que regresaran a informar a los reyes.

-Le agradezco la ayuda princesa –Dijo Elsa con gratitud –Pero no es necesario que nos acompañe –Agrego nuevamente con ese tono frio característico de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Mérida estaba completamente sorprendida por las palabras de la reina

-¡Espera Elsa! –Le dijo Anna al oído –Es muy peligroso como para ir solo nosotros tres. Su ayuda nos vendría bien.

-No estoy dispuesta a poner más vidas en riesgo por esto, suficiente permito que tú y Kristoff me acompañen. –Decía Elsa con tono autoritario, sin embargo el aumento en la ventisca hacía notar su preocupación.

-Pero… -Intento razonar Anna.

-¡No me importa en lo absoluto si quieres que te acompañe o no! –Contesto Mérida evidentemente molesta por la actitud de Elsa. –De todas formas iremos a averiguar que sucede en la montaña –Se acercó intimidante hacia la Reina y utilizo toda la arrogancia que pudo –Ustedes son los que deben decidir si ir con nosotros o no. –Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su caballo.

Elsa y Anna no podía creer la actitud tan salvaje de la princesa, es más, cuando supieron que lo era, no lo creyeron. ¿Desde cuándo las princesas comandan ejércitos y lanzan flechas? Elsa en especial estaba impresionada, ya que en todos, incluso en Anna, podía ver el temor en sus ojos cuando estaban con ella; pero en Mérida jamás vio ese temor, de hecho era al contrario, Elsa le temía a la mirada de la princesa de Dunbrogh.

Mérida subió en Angus y dirigió esa mirada que hacia incomodar a la reina –Les recomiendo que nos sigan, pero queda a su decisión –Tomo las riendas y empezó a avanzar lentamente junto con los demás guerreros.

Elsa solo suspiro –De que sirve ser reina si nadie te escucha –y resignada subió al trineo junto con Anna quien estaba emocionada y Kristoff quien estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido.

Rápidamente se posicionaron junto a Mérida –Nos conviene ir con ustedes, ya que no piensan devolverse –Comento Kristoff

Mérida sonrió altivamente ante su logro –Me parece bien. –Elsa solo suspiro en resignación, definitivamente la actitud infantil de Mérida le molestaba mucho.

Mérida por su parte la observo nuevamente de reojo, algo en ella le molestaba mucho; tal vez era desconfianza, pero sabía que ella no era la culpable de estos acontecimientos. Tal vez se debía al su temperamento ya que el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había notado que a su alrededor la temperatura cambiaba dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Temía al poco control de la reina, aunque, ¿era temor?, si de algo Mérida estaba segura era de su valentía ante los peligros, así que una reina descontrolada no iba a ser gran problema. Con lo buena arquera que es, seguramente clavaria una flecha en su frente antes que congelara algo, entonces ¿Qué era ese horrible sentimiento? "Es arrogante" pensó "orgullosa y siempre esta tan…tan… ¡ni siquiera se despeina con todo esto!" Se decía en la mente, realmente ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? "Me recuerda a mi madre" Ese pensamiento fue casi revelador, ese era su molestia, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Por eso le molestaba mucho, le recordaba a su madre y aunque ella la amaba, tal tipo de persona le sacaba de sus cabales. "¡Por los espíritus! Me toca ir de viaje con mi madre" Pensó desganadamente.

* * *

Ay por Odin! no sé cuanta espectativas cree con este capitulo xD solo espero que no se desepcionen luego n.n'. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de comentar para ayudarme a mejorar XP


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lectores, le yo aquí con el capitulo dos. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten este capitulo :)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el grupo de Mérida encontrara a la reina y los demás. Habían estado cabalgando por el bosque congelado y la tormenta no había disminuido aunque Elsa intentara disminuirla por alguna razón le era imposible. Los caballos y los hombres estaban cansados de luchar con la fuerza del viento que golpeaba en contra de ellos.

–Su majestad nos detendremos un momento –Le advirtió a Elsa y a los demás –Joven Macguffin diles a los hombres que descansaremos y reparte algo de alimento.

–Si princesa. –Capto la orden –Si desean algo de comer pueden venir conmigo, majestades –Dijo el chico a los de Arendelle con mucha amabilidad y educación.

–Gracias, pues si estamos algo hambrientos –Comento Anna con jovialidad –Elsa podemos... –Miro a la reina alejarse de ellos – ¿Elsa? –Estaba preocupada, desde que salieron de Arendelle la rubia ha estado muy distante de todos, incluso de ella. Antes de ir tras su hermana Mérida se le adelanto.

–Muchas gracias – Dijo Kristoff quien acompaño al joven –Anna vamos a comer algo

–Si –Contesto desganada preocupada por la situación.

Mérida se acercó a Elsa con cautela. No conoce bien a la reina y no sabe sus hábitos pero despreciar la comida ofrecida es de mala educación.

– ¿No deseas ir a comer? –Se recostó sobre un árbol y cruzo los brazos. La miraba fijamente pero la reina solo le daba la espalda.

–No tengo apetito –Contesto solo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo porque algo en la mirada que le hacia la princesa le aprisionaba enormemente.

–Puedo traerle comida para que no esté con el populacho, claro si nuestra comida tampoco le incomoda. Su majestad –Hablo con aires de desprecio. Seguía sin agradarle las actitudes de la reina y aunque no quería viajar con ella, sabía que sus poderes le serian útiles.

Suspiro ante la notoria indirecta –No gracias. Realmente no tengo hambre.

–Pobre de tu pueblo –Dijo irguiéndose y dando media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse "¿porque me tomo estas molestias?" se preguntó –Espero que no sean tan fríos como su reina.

– ¡¿Qué?! –A Elsa no le importa que la malinterpreten pero no le gusta que ofendan a su pueblo. Volteó a mirar como la pelirroja se marchaba –No hable de lo que no sabe. Princesa –Contestó mordazmente.

Se detuvo y voleo para contestar –Cierto, pero tú me estas mostrando lo que no sé. Los regentes son la imagen de su gente. –Si le molestaba no quedar con la última palabra.

– ¡Vaya! No sabía que en tu reino eran todos salvajes maleducados. Su reina debe ser peor que tú.

Mérida enfureció ante esas palabras que ofendían a su madre; pueden ofender a su padre o sus hermanos, pero de la reina Elionor nadie puede hablar mal; excepto ella misma por supuesto. Se acercó tempestivamente hacia la reina mirándola fijamente –Mi madre es mucho más educada, menos arrogante y mimada que tu –Dijo con orgullo. Una tormenta inicio en ese momento de confrontación.

–Pues tu gente refleja lo contrario, especialmente tú. No imagino que tipo de reyes crían un bárbaro como princesa. –Ahora estaba muy molesta por los comentarios de Mérida.

–Y yo me pregunto qué tipo de padres encierran a su hija por cobard... –Una gran bofetada detuvo el comentario de la pelirroja. Mérida tenía un lado del rostro completamente rojo por el golpe. Al mirar a la reina su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor e incluso la tormenta se había detenido repentinamente.

Mérida la miró sin expresión alguna, quería frotarse el rostro para calmar el dolor pero su orgullo se lo impidió. No quería admitir que ha sido uno de los golpes que más le ha dolido en su vida. Tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara por el nudo en la garganta se limitó a decir –Es hora de partir – dió media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus hombres dándole la orden.

Todos terminaron de comer y montaron sus caballos para seguir en la travesía. Elsa volvió y se sentó en el trineo a esperar que los demás llegaran. Estaba completamente molesta y saber si la tormenta que esta vez golpeaba era la anterior o si era provocada inconscientemente por la ira de la reina era imposible de saber.

– ¿Elsa te encuentras bien? Le pregunto Anna una vez que habían empezado a marchar.

–Si Anna, no te preocupes – Congelo una parte de la madera del trineo donde había posado su mano. Kristoff iba a quejarse pero al ver el evidente humor de Elsa decidió callar.

– ¿Princesa se encuentra bien? –Esta vez preguntaba el joven Dingwall al notar que la pelirroja también estaba muy molesta

–Mejor que nunca –La miro con ira haciendo que el pobre se intimidara.

–Eso indica que las bofetadas son comunes para la princesa –Comento Elsa con molestia

–Estoy acostumbrada a las picaduras de mosquitos gracias al entrenamiento de mi gran padre –Hablaba en voz alta para que la rubia escuchará todo –Contrario de lo que sucede una las doncellas delicadas que no pueden controlar sus habilidades por ser tan mimadas. –Todos se miraban entre si completamente incómodos por los ataques verbales de las regentes.

De repente una bola de nieve la golpeo tan fuerte que casi la bota de Angus – ¡Hey! –Miro con molestia a la reina quien miraba hacia el frente ignorando lo ocurrido.

–Parece que las doncellas aún pueden hacer caer a las bestias salvajes –Comento suspicazmente y sonrió altaneramente al pensar en lo divertido que hubiera sido y la hubiera hecho caer realmente.

Mérida miro a su al rededor y luego sonrió con malicia, esperó a que siguieran avanzando y cuando estaban justo debajo de una gran rama de un árbol lanzo rápidamente una flecha, haciendo que toda la nieve que había en el tronco cayera sobre el trineo cubriendo casi por completo. Todos se detuvieron impactados. Incluso Elsa no se lo esperaba y quedo cubierta también. Mérida reía mientras la miraba con altanería. –Las doncellas deberían estar atentas de su entorno en lugar de mirar sus uñas.

Elsa molesta levanto toda la nieve he hizo una enorme esfera con ella dispuesta a ser lanzada hacia la pelirroja

– ¡Elsa ya basta! – Le regaño Anna con molestia – ¡Pareces una niña!

La reina suspiro en decepción y desapareció el amenazante proyectil. Mérida sintió eso como un triunfo y se rió altivamente. Los tres herederos de las tribus tosieron llamando la atención de la princesa y luego le lanzaron una fuerte mirada de desaprobación cortando la risa de Mérida.

–Sigamos –dijo el joven Macguffin.

El grupo siguió avanzando por el bosque directo a la montaña de donde provenia la extraña tormenta invernal. Poco a poco empezó a anochecer preocupando a Merida, quien no queria pasar la noche en el bosque.

–Será mejor detenernos aquí, pronto anochecerá y no quiero arriesgarme a nada peligroso. –Dijo Mérida a los demás.

–Yo concuerdo con la princesa Merida, lo mejor sera buscar madera para hacer una fogata –Agrego Kristoff.

–Dudo mucho que encuentres madera seca en un bosque congelado como este. –Apunto Mérida al notar el comentario del chico. – ¿En serio vinieron hasta aquí sin prepararse? –Dijo casi burlándose y señalando a sus hombres; quienes poco a poco armaban un campamento, ataban los caballos y tomaban madera seca de una de las carretas para encender la fogata. – ¿Ustedes alguna vez ha ido a algun lugar inospito? No pueden esperar encontrarlo todo en el camino. –Comentaba jactándose de lo bien que estaba preparada.

–Bueno –Dijo con garbo –En un principio solo yo vendría –Se excusó la reina, mientras Anna inflo los cachetes haciendo un puchero de enfado.

– ¿Te ibas a enfrentar a esto tu sola? –Interrogo Mérida con escepticismo.

Elsa ya no estaba tan molesta como antes, así que bajo del trineo con elegancia, algo que no paso desapercibido por varios soldados, ni por Mérida, que quedaron impresionados por su belleza grácil y casi hechizante. Convoco un poco de escarcha en su mano y luego sin ningun esfuerzo levanto unas murallas de hielo al rededor del campamento, asustando a la mayoría de los guerreros.

–Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola –Dijo con arrogancia mientras la quijada de Mérida caía al suelo.

–Bueno, eso por tu parte, pero tu hermana y el rubio no creo que tengan tu misma resistencia al frio – Miro a Anna y Kristoff temblando por el aura fría que la reina había expedido al crear los muros.

–Lo siento – Exclamo Elsa juntando las manos y disminuyendo el frio, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

–No te preocupes Elsa, nosotros iremos junto al fuego –Dijo Kristoff mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Anna y la acompañaba hacia el calor. Anna por su parte intento decir algo pero lo reservo al ver la mirada baja de su hermana.

– ¿No quieres tú también acercarte al fuego, su majestad? Durante el camino había pensado mejor lo que había hecho y de cierta forma admitía que se merecía aquella bofetada. Prometo que mis hombres no muerden– "¡ah! Me has mordido" se escuchó al fondo y luego ruidos de una lucha –Bueno, solo entre ellos, pero te prometo que no te harán nada – Intento Mérida mejorar el humor de la reina.

–No, gracias ¿Tu no piensas ir con tus hombres? Al parecer hace frió –Pregunto fríamente a la princesa de Dunbrogh

–Sé soportar los cambios bruscos de temperatura –Agrego con soberbia –pero, ¿tú no piensas ir con tu hermana? –Respondió un poco molesta por la conducta de la rubia. Seguía despreciando las invitaciones de la princesa y aun no se explicaba porque le fastidiaba tanto algunas actitudes de ella "¿Cómo puede ser tan fría? es tan pedante" se quejaba interiormente.

Elsa con un movimiento de sus manos creo una silla de hielo, excesivamente decorada, en la cual tomo asiento e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando obviamente por el estrés que extrañamente le causaba la pelirroja. – ¿Quieres que termine congelando a tus hombres? –Respondió fríamente

–O ¿Temes congelar a tu hermana? –Respondió mordazmente. Una capa de cristal empezó a deformar la belleza de la silla y a cubrirla con pequeños picos de hielo.

– ¡O Tal vez debería congelarte a ti! –Respondió con enfado levantándose de la silla amenazantemente. La última vez que había reaccionado así fue cuando Anna le arrebato el guante en la fiesta de coronación. No estaba en su personalidad pero había algo en la princesa de Dunbrogh que le molestaba de sobremanera. Suspiro para calmarse –Te ruego que te vayas de aq…

–¡Sssh! –Calló Mérida a Elsa como si de un perro se tratará. Acción que molesto mucho a la reina.

–No te voy a permitir que me trates…

Mérida saco su espada y se dirigió hacia Elsa con el arma en dirección hacia su rostro. Cuando pudo reaccionar miro a la princesa muy cerca de ella; con la mano izquierda la tomo por la cintura apartándola un poco y la mano derecha que sostenía la espada pasaba por su hombro. Al mirar el final de la hoja vio una criatura parecida a una gran serpiente de hielo que se deshizo inmediatamente. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par al notar que el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja había quedado congelado. En respuesta al acercamiento temerario de la princesa, ella la tomo por los hombros para apártala pero en lugar de eso, la congelo. Mérida cayó de rodillas ante el dolor y el frió.

– ¡Mérida! –Rápidamente quito el hielo de los hombros de la princesa.

–Déjame. Ayuda a los demás –Dijo Mérida con dificultad por el dolor

Elsa a alzar la mirada vio como los demás que estaban en la fogata luchaban con criaturas parecidas a las que destruyo la princesa, las cuales aparecían de la nieve del suelo. Con molestia corrió hacia ellos y con su magia saco estacas de hielo del suelo, destruyendo a varias criaturas. Las que quedaban fueron destruidas por los guerreros quienes valientemente estaban preparados para el ataque sorpresa. La reina al notar que todo estaba bajo control y a salvo se devolvió hacia donde estaba Mérida, sin embargo la vio ponerse de pie y moviendo el brazo que había sido congelado.

–Mérid... Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Elsa ocultando sus manos para evitar cualquier accidente ya que se encontraba bastante nerviosa por lo ocurrido; tal vez no se notaba, ya que estaban sobre nieve, pero de no ser así, se podría ver que estaba congelado alrededor de sus pies.

–No te preocupes, gracias a todas las pieles que traigo encima solo entumiste mi mano, de lo contrario hubiera perdido el brazo –Rió con nerviosismo –Parece que no debo tomarla a la ligera, su majestad –Dijo en forma de broma para tranquilizarla.

Cuando todo se calmó fueron a dormir. Elsa por su parte quedo despierta pensando en lo que había pasado. Si bien es cierto que la princesa no le caía bien y viceversa, ésta la salvo sin pensar en su seguridad "Es su culpa por ser una salvaje impulsiva" trato de confortarse. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de ser tan fastidiosa sintió como el alma se le escapaba al verla en el suelo con el brazo congelado.

En ese momento, dentro de otra tienda alguien más tampoco podía dormir. "¿Por qué me arriesgué tanto para salvarla?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba preocupada, pero no por su acción sino por el resultado de esa acción; el brazo izquierdo de Mérida no dejaba de temblar. "¡Maldición!"

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capitulo. Si tiene alguna queja ahí están los comentarios. Los saludo la otra semana y gracias por leer :) Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, se suponía que publicaría los jueves pero ya que Diminuta publico el suyo (Prometidas) yo quiero agradecerle publicando el mio.

Otra cosa, me acabo de enterar que Arendelle aparentemente esta en noruega :P no lo sabia, pero para efectos de este fic, Arendelle y Escocia están limitados por una sierra.

PD: Recomiendo mucho sus fic Princesa y Prometida los cuales son unos de mis favoritos :3

* * *

Capítulo 3

Luego de la noche tan agitada todos ayudaban a levantar el campamento desde temprano, todos excepto Anna a quien se le dificultaba levantarse.

–Anna, levántate –Decía el rubio sacudiéndola levemente –Anna, tenemos que ir a ayudar.

–¿Ayudar? Por supuesto que voy a ayu... –Empezó a roncar

–Anna ¡vamos! Incluso tu hermana está ayudando –Intentaba llamar su atención.

–¿Que mi hermana qué? – se despertó de inmediato y miro atónita como Elsa cargaba algunas tiendas junto con Mérida –¿Esa es Elsa?

Anna se levantó y puso atención a ambas regentes.

–¿Quién diría que su majestad tuviera fuerza para cargar unas sucias telas? – comentaba Mérida con gracia.

Elsa solo rió ante el comentario –Deja de burlarte Mérida...– "¿Mérida? ¿Desde cuándo llamaba por su nombre a la princesa; o a cualquier noble?" Se preguntaba Anna mientras las espiaba –...también tengo que ayudar –Mérida rió cómplice.

–Y a pesar de todo ni siquiera te despeinas –Dijo al notar que la belleza de la reina siempre estaba intacta a pesar de todo.

–Bueno, una Reina siempre debe estar presentable –Dijo con falsa altanería.

–Es exactamente lo que dice mi madre –Rodó los ojos –Aunque tu llevas esas palabras a un nivel de perfección –Dijo sin pensarlo –Amm...bueno, lo q–que digo...es...es.. –Trataba de justificarse.

La reina se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de la pelirroja y al notarla tan nerviosa rió bajamente con la palma en su boca muy educada –Gracias –Expresó para evitar que la princesa dijera algo indebido en su pésimo, aunque tierno, intento de minimizar el cumplido.

Por su parte, Anna no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo visto.

–Oye Anna, deja de espiar y ayúdame – le reprochaba el rubio –No te preocupes que dudo mucho que Mérida le haga algo.

–Esa es la cuestión Kristoff –Apunto Anna – Elsa no le ha hecho nada a la princesa y la princesa no le ha hecho nada a Elsa.

Kristoff se hacerco y las miro –¿Y eso es raro?

–Claro que sí y ¿desde cuándo Elsa es tan amable con alguien? A pesar de abrir las puertas en Arendelle siempre actuó fría y distante con todos, excepto conmigo ¿Qué pasa entre ellas?

–Sea lo que sea, es bueno ¿no? –Intento Kistoff apuntar el lado positivo.

–Creo que si –Respondió Anna tomándose un poco de tiempo para pensarlo –¡Tienes razón! Es bueno que empiece a socializar aparte de mi –Analizó enérgicamente.

Lo que Anna no sabía era lo que había sucedido horas antes. Poco tiempo de irse a descansar Mérida no pegaba un ojo preocupado por su brazo. Para calmar sus ansias se levanto, tomo su arco y silenciosamente se dirigió a un lugar apartado para improvisar una diana y dar en el blanco como acostumbra. Había practicado por varios minutos y todas las flechas las había errado.

–¡Maldición! –Refunfuño –Será una mala noche.

–Yo creí que eras mejor con el arco – Una suave voz la tomo desprevenida. Al ver a la reina a sus espaldas oculto su brazo

–Es por el frió que está haciendo –Contesto molesta al notar que la temperatura disminuía.

–¿Ah sí? – Con cautela se acercó a la pelirroja – Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a los cambios de temperatura.

–Bueno, mi puntería con el arco no es algo de tu incumbencia –le reprochó fastidiada pasando a su lado dispuesta a marcharse.

–Vine a intentar mejorar las cosas contigo y tú solo me respondes así – Había olvidado el protocolo de dirigirse a una princesa. Se sentía desesperada al no poder mejorar la relación con la princesa "¿Porque intentaba tanto agradarle?" se preguntaba.

–¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería mejorarlas? –Realmente si lo quería, pero no lo iba a admitir, ya que de cierta forma seria como admitir que quiere llevarse bien con alguien como su madre; y eso era impensable.

–Si tanto te molesta mi compañía ¿porque te querías quedar conmigo antes de que nos atacaran? –Inconscientemente se acercaba hacia la princesa. –Dime –Exigió –¿Porque siempre estas molesta conmigo? –Interrogo la reina al ver su mal humor

–Porque la gente como tú no me agrada – Dijo señalándola olvidando que su mano temblaba.

Elsa se sorprendió pero por más despreciativas que fueron las palabras ella no dejaba de ver como el dedo que le apuntaba temblaba sin parar. –¡Princesa! Tu brazo –Expresó preocupada

Mérida rápidamente lo oculto –N-no es nada, pronto pasará.

La reina se acerco rápidamente e intento tomar el brazo de la pelirroja, pero se arrepintió y junto sus manos –Déjame ayudarte –Le dijo casi en suplica.

Mérida lo pensó un poco y al final acepto. Extendió su mano y esta no dejaba de temblar –No puedo detenerla.

Elsa se acercó más a ella, tomo con ambas manos la mano de la princesa y un resplandor empezó a crearse. Mérida pudo sentir como el frió que aún quedaba en su brazo poco a poco desaparecía y un suave calor la cubría. Cuando este dejo de brillar, la rubia levanto el rostro para mirar fijamente a la princesa – ¿Está mejor?

Mérida como si estuviera hipnotizada solo respondió bajamente –Si –Para luego sonreír enérgicamente.

Tal vez fue por unos segundos pero pareció varios minutos. La princesa al darse cuenta de la situación aparto rápidamente la mirada y con lentitud, casi negando la acción, aparto su mano de las de Elsa.

–Tus manos son frías –Alcanzó a comentar

–¿No es de esperarse? – Sonrió.

Mérida rió nerviosamente, luego miró su mano y se alegró de que esta dejo de temblar. Con una sonrisa tomo su arco y disparo a la diana dando perfectamente en el blanco.

–Soy excelente con el arco –Dijo ahora orgullosa

Elsa sonrió por un segundo para luego entristecerse. –yo lo siento…

–Ya no te disculpes –Dijo, volviendo a disparar partiendo a la mitad la primera flecha –Sé de experiencia que la magia es difícil de controlar y nunca sale como esperas –Bajo el arco y miro a Elsa directo a los ojo y sonriéndole satisfecha por sus últimos tiros.

–¿Así que ya has tenido experiencia con la magia? –Se mostró curiosa ante el comentario.

–No tanto como tú, pero una vez casi convierto permanentemente a mi madre en oso.

–¿Convertiste a tu madre en oso? –Pregunto sumamente extrañada. –Aparte de la nieve, jamás había escuchado tales cosas.

–Bueno fue un accidente –Se trató de excusar, no quería parecer alguien cruel o malo que convierte a la gente en animales

–¿Y cómo conviertes accidentalmente a tu madre en oso? – esta vez ya estaba más curiosa que extrañada.

–S-solo quería cambiarla –Intentaba explicar.

–¿En oso? –En este momento estaba molestando más que preguntando.

–¡Sí!, digo ¡NO! Quería cambiar su forma de ser.

–¿Porque querías eso? – Ya no sabía si preguntar solo por el hecho de incomodar a la princesa o hacerlo por curiosidad. Al final decidió hacerla por ambas razones.

–Porque no soporto su forma de ser, siempre siguiendo el protocolo, completamente rígida, sistemática, nunca se divierte y siempre trata de convertirme en algo que no soy –Caminaba de un lado a otro intentando explicar sus razones. –La gente así me molesta mucho. –Finalmente pudo concluir.

–¿Así que yo soy así? Por eso te molesto tanto. –Esa pregunta hizo que inexplicablemente sintiera su corazón detenerse un momento. ¿Tanto le importaba agradarle a Mérida?

–T-tu, bueno, me das la impresión de ser... amm –Intentaba no meter la pata con sus palabras, aunque sabía que era difícil. –No eres sincera con lo que sientes y te reprimes con todos; incluso contigo misma –La miro preguntándose si había dicho lo correcto –Bueno, es lo que me parece –Intento minimizar su comentario.

Elsa silenció por un momento mirando hacia otro lado, luego dirigió la mirada hacia Mérida –Es difícil cuando tus sentimientos pueden congelar a alguien al que amas.

–Pero no lo has hecho o ¿sí? –Mérida se acercó lentamente a ella.

–A mi hermana –Lo dijo completamente avergonzada –Por enfadarme con ella accidentalmente casi la congelo permanentemente.

–¿Y te sorprende que yo convirtiera a mi madre en oso? –Soltó sin medir sus palabras y al darse cuenta tapo su boca con ambas manos –Perdona –Apenas se le pudo entender.

La reina quedó impresiona por su comentario que al final solo pudo responder con una suave risa característica de su elegancia.

A Mérida casi se le desmonta la quijada por su reacción. Por unos instantes pensó que la congelaría de pies a cabeza.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupada con cosas así? –Apenas logró decir por la risa

–¡¿Qué?! B-bueno, supongo que solo vivo el momento confiando en que todo saldrá bien –Explicó sin pensarlo mucho. Mérida no es de las personas que recapacita en las consecuencias, ella solo actúa en el momento impulsivamente; una cualidad que la reina empezaba a apreciar.

Elsa dejo de reír y la miro fijamente –Deberé aprender eso de usted, princesa…

–Mérida, llámame Mérida. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho todo el protocolo y eso. –Ya le empezaba a molestar todo el formalismo que Elsa usaba en ella, tal vez porque la hacía sentir tan lejana a ella.

–Entonces puedes llamarme Elsa –Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Estas segura que puedo llamar a la gran reina de hielo por su nombre? –Dijo Mérida divertida.

–Si soy la reina, puedo decir cómo me deben llamar los demás, ¿no?

–¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mí, Elsa?

La rubia calló por un momento y luego sonrió –Lo pensaré –Camino hacia su tienda elegantemente dejando a la princesa casi sin aliento –Buena noches Mérida.

–B-buenas noches Elsa –Pudo apenas reaccionar. Luego sonrió a sí misma "No ha sido una noche tan mala después de todo" pensó antes de irse a su tienda y dormir las pocas horas que aún les quedaba para descansar.

* * *

Sé que no es mucho pero intentaré mejorar xD No se olviden de los comentarios y gracias por leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores, lamento no actualizar la semana pasada pero estaba de vacaciones en lo que describiría como un pueblo amish, en otras palabras: 0 tecnología. En fin, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

Capítulo 4

Después de levantar el campamento el grupo seguía avanzando decididos a terminar con esto. Todos comentaban sobre las extrañas creaturas que les atacaron en la noche y como estas se creaban de la nada desde la nieve en el suelo. Muchos de los hombres de Mérida comentaban su desconfianza hacia la Reina invernal y estos no hacían ningún reparo para que no llegaran a oídos de la acusada.

Mérida suspiró al escucharlos y se dignó a decir levemente –Perdóname Elsa –Mientras se detuvo y cabalgo con Angus hacia donde se escuchaban los comentarios. La Reina ni siquiera la miro ya que incluso ella aun temía muy dentro de sí que todo lo que sucedía era por su culpa y la sensación de impotencia la abrumaba enormemente.

– "Perdóname Elsa" –La voz de su hermana la saco de sus cavilaciones. – ¿Desde cuándo la princesa de Dunbrogh te llama por tu nombre? –Anna realmente estaba curiosa por lo que sucedió en ese cambio tan extremo en ellas.

Elsa sentía como un pequeño rubor subía en sus mejillas por la sorpresiva pregunta –Solo hicimos una tregua –Dijo con voz serena aunque su interior estaba ligeramente agitado.

– ¿Realmente es eso? –Interrogó acercándose a su hermana haciéndola sentir nerviosa pero no perdió su elegante postura.

– ¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser? – Dijo con su usual tono frio

– ¡Amistad! –Dijo con tanta jovialidad y emoción.

– ¿Qué? –Miro hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y la vio amenazar a uno de sus hombres con la espada en lo que parecía una discusión mientras el resto a su alrededor reían e incitaban a una pelea. "¡Que barbaros!" pensó. – ¡Imposible! Ni siquiera la conozco tanto.

– ¡Vamos Elsa! no es como si fueras a casarte con ella que necesitaras tiempo para conocerla –Rio

–¡Anna! –Se sonrojo sobremanera –Deja de decir tonterías. –Bajo el rostro mirando el piso del trineo.

–Solo era una broma, no te sobresaltes hermana. –Continuaba riendo ante la respuesta. –No es malo que hagas amigos Elsa. Deberías ser más sociable –Sonreía mientras la miraba con calidez.

–Recuerda que no conocemos nada sobre el reino de Dunbrogh ni de sus regentes y no estamos en momentos de hacer amigos ni confiar en nadie –Sentencio fríamente deteniendo el buen humor de Anna.

–Pues no sería mal momento para hacer aliados –Le contesto Anna intentando convencer a la Reina.

–Ahora no, Anna –Fue lo último que dijo para terminar la conversación.

Mérida regresó nuevamente donde las regentes de Arendelle –Lo siento, ahora estarán callados. Elsa le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento, acción que Mérida respondió con un leve movimiento cortes de la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Ambas tardaron un poco en separar la mirada, si bien es cierto que habían hecho las paces por el momento la mirada de Mérida seguía inquietando mucho a Elsa, sin embargo ya no deseaba huir de ella, sino que cada vez se le hacían más llamativos esos ojos azules que con tanta pasión la miraban. "¿Pasión?" se preguntó a si misma antes de apartar su mirada.

En ese momento el sonido de un árbol cayendo alertó a todos que miraron a un enorme gigante de nieve aparecer. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que el coloso era notoriamente más grande que los demás y además estaba cubierto por una armadura de hielo que lo hacía ver una creatura de temer.

El monstruo los miró y rugió fuertemente haciendo que los caballos se agitaran y los guerreros se asustaran. Tomó una roca y la lanzó hacia el grupo.

– ¡Dispérsense! –Grito Mérida y a pesar de la advertencia el impacto de la roca logró golpear a algunos que cayeron de los caballos. – ¡Dingwall protege la carreta! ¡Los demás, ataquen!

–¡Anna! –Grito Elsa al ver una especie de lobos de nieve rodear a la chica. Con mucha ira saco hielo de sus manos formando estalagmitas, sin embargo las criaturas eran agiles y algunos pudieron esquivarlas.

Mérida observo rápidamente el entorno. La mayoría de sus hombres estaban atacando al gigante con flechas explosivas y espadas, los hombres de Dingwall protegían la carreta de provisiones de algunos lobos y las regentes de Arendelle estaban igualmente luchando con los canes. Decidida avanzó rápidamente con Angus y sacando su espada embistió a un lobo que estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Anna. Luego cambio su espada por el arco y con una puntería excepcional mantenía a los lobos lejos de la princesa menor.

El coloso de hielo, sin impórtale los hombres de Mérida corrió hacia las regentes y lanzó su mano atrapando a Anna para sorpresa de los presentes. Elsa sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su ataque incrustando el hielo en el brazo logrando inmovilizar al gigante mientras Mérida encendió un par de flechas explosivas y las lanzó hacia el hombro del monstruo. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja una de las flechas erro su blanco quedando en el pecho. Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y aunque no le hicieron mayor daño, si fue lo suficiente para que soltara a Anna quien fue rescatada por Kristoff en Sven.

Mientras se alejaban de la batalla el coloso rugió estrepitosamente soltándose del hielo de Elsa y siguió a ambos intentando tomarlos con sus enormes manos, sin embargo Sven ágilmente se escabullía.

Mérida cabalgo hasta Elsa y con increíble fuerza la subió a Angus para ir detrás del gran monstruo. La jauría de lobos las siguieron e intentaban detener al caballo negro.

–¡Encárgate de los lobos! – Gritó Mérida a Elsa mientras trataba de alcanzar al gigante.

Elsa con sus poderes lanzaba explosiones que congelaban rápidamente a algunos lobos, sin embargo algunos los esquivaba. Se estaban acercando e intentaban morder las patas a Angus.

–¡Elsa déjalos! Necesito un puente hacia su espalda.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió la rubia.

–¡Elsa el puente rápido! Necesito llegar a su espalda. –explico brevemente la pelirroja intentando que Elsa comprendiera.

La reina se aferró a la cintura de Mérida con su mano izquierda logrando un pequeño sobresalto en la princesa, se inclinó todo lo que pudo y con su mano derecha creó un puente de cristal mientras Angus cabalgaba por él. Con forme se acercaba se dirigió hasta la espalda del monstruo.

–Dirige a Angus –Le ordeno Mérida dándole las riendas

–¡Mérida espera! – Tomo las riendas apenas reaccionando, sinceramente no sabía lo que planeaba la pelirroja.

Mérida saltó del caballo incrustando su espada en la espalda del coloso y con gran agilidad subió hasta la nuca que estaba sin hielo y solo era nieve –¡Veamos qué te parece esto! –Con fuerza introdujo su brazo en la nuca dejando una esfera en su interior. El gigante se movía fuertemente tratando de quitarse a la pelirroja quien se aferraba, sin embargo no pudo y resbaló del coloso llevando consigo una pequeña cuerda donde antes estaba la esfera. –¡Demonios! – maldijo y brinco tratando de alejarse del monstruo, sin embargo una enorme explosión la alcanzo y la hizo cae fuertemente en la nieve junto con restos de hielo y nieve del gigante.

–¡Mérida! –Escucho levemente junto con un pequeño silbido que le evito reconocer la vos. Al levantar la mirada vio a uno de los lobos acercarse hacia ella. Trato de levantarse pero la caída la dejo aturdida y un agudo dolor en su costado impidió que se moviera. Lo único que logro ver antes que todo se desvaneciera fue al lobo destruirse por un ataque de hielo.

–¡Mérida, Mérida, Mérida!

* * *

Toda su cabeza daba vueltas y el molesto silbido en sus oídos aún era leve pero molesto. Frunció el señor esperando que su cabeza dejara de dar vuelta antes de abrir los ojos.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Le dijo una vos gruesa

–Me duele mucho la cabeza – Abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una de las tiendas descansando.

–¿Y tú brazo? –Le dijo el joven alto de cabello oscuro.

–¿Mí qué? –Le miró extrañada.

–Tu brazo no deja de temblar –Señalo –¿Acaso fue la reina?

–Si – Dijo vagamente, sabia para donde quería llegar el chico –Pero fue un accidente –Trato de defenderla.

–Aun no confió en ella. ¿Y si fue a propósito? ¿Porque no pides que lo cure?

–Ya lo hizo pero veo que la solución no es permanente. –Dijo un poco decepcionada

–Princesa esto podría ser una treta de la bruja.

–¡YA BASTA! Esto no es nada, ya se pasará.

El joven Macintosh suspiró –¿Fue por eso que no lanzaste esa bomba con el arco? ¿Por eso fue que te lanzaste estúpidamente hacia él? –Interrogo el chico aun sabiendo las respuestas.

–No podía arriesgarme a que una flecha fallara y perdiéramos esa potente bomba. Mejor la ponía con mis propias manos. – Intentaba que la situación no se tornara dramática.

–Y por eso casi te matas. Ahora tú también estas herida. –La regañó

–¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Quién más está herido? –Ahora está muy preocupada por el comentario.

–Tenemos varios soldados que están heridos pero estables, no te preocupes. –Mérida suspiro de alivio – También hay problemas con los alimentos, mucho se perdió en este ataque. Temo que no podremos llegar a la cima de la montaña.

–Esto es malo. ¿Y qué hay de las armas?

–Ya casi no tenemos flechas y esa bomba que casi te mata era la única. He hablado con los demás y los tres estamos de acuerdo en que debemos volver. –La miro con seriedad – No podemos seguir con esta travesía.

Suspiro desganada y pensó por varios segundos –Tienes razón. Llama a la Reina, hablaré con ella y prepara las tropas para marchar.

–Si princesa. –Dijo siguiendo sus órdenes y agrego – y Mérida; ten cuidado con ella. – Mérida no se dignó a verlo al rostro y este solo salió esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas. Si bien había cosas que no encajaban en estos ataques si había algo innegable, y es la nieve. ¿Quién más tiene el poder de hacerlo? Y aunque su interior le decía que Elsa era inocente, su mente le decía que todas las señales apuntaban hacia ella, pero "¿Qué hay de Anna?"

Antes que siguiera con sus cavilaciones una suave vos se oyó desde afuera –Voy a pasar –En cuanto escucho escondió su brazo y no respondió. –¿Mérida te sientes bien? –Miró preocupación.

–Claro, no te preocupes y ¿cómo están Anna y el chico?

–Bien, gracias a ti están a salvo –La miró con cariño agradecida por lo que había hecho sin embargo sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Situación que fue notada por la pelirroja quien poso su mano sobre las frías manos de Elsa y pudo sentir como esta se tensó ante el contacto.

–Tranquila al final salió bien –Intento reconfortar a la reina con sus palabras.

–Pero tú y tus hombres están heridos –Dijo todavía preocupada y con un poco de culpabilidad.

–No te preocupes ellos son chicos duros –Dijo con tranquilidad

–Creo que todos ustedes son chicos duros –Suspiro contagiándose de la tranquilidad que Mérida le brindaba

–Aun crees que soy una bárbara, ¿no?

Elsa miró sus manos que seguían sujetadas por la mano de Mérida quien al darse cuenta la soltó lentamente y se sonrojo levemente por no darse cuenta que la seguía sujetando. –No. Creo que eres de corazón cálido –La miro fijamente y luego sonrió con picardía – e impetuoso.

El rostro de Mérida estaba tan rojo como su cabello –Q-que no te escuchen mis hombres o ya no me respetaran –Fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que no es buena recibiendo cumplidos.

–Dudo mucho eso. Aun Intimidas mucho – Era bastante obvio que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de la princesa

–¡Espera! Yo no intimido –Le contradijo –Además tu intimidas más que yo. –Dijo sin pensar

Elsa solo miro hacia otro lado –Suelo ser peligrosa para los que se acercan –Dijo fríamente.

Fue bastante obvio para la pelirroja que había metido la pata; nuevamente –Creo que eres torpe, no peligrosa. –Intento arreglar las cosas.

La reina al escuchar ese comentario le fue imposible reír –Tu si sabes hacer cumplidos –Volvió a mirarla

–Y-yo lo siento, no era mi intensión –Trataba torpemente de justificarse pero para suerte de Mérida esos intentos patéticos le hacían volver el humor a la reina

–¿Así que me llamaste para hacer malos cumplidos?

–¡No! Yo… –Trató de tomar un tono más serio al ambiente –En realidad es por lo que paso en el ataque. –Elsa noto que la conversación se tornó más seria y puso toda su atención – Temo que las provisiones fueron afectadas así que ya no podemos continuar.

–Entiendo...

–También, me gustaría que ustedes regresen a Arendelle –Pidió seriamente preocupada por las regentes

–Eso no es posible –Se negó poniendo seriedad a sus palabras.

–Pero Elsa, esos monstruos iban tras tu hermana

–¿Qué? –Si bien estuvo alarmada por Anna durante el ataque jamás noto que iban tras ella específicamente. La preocupación hizo que la temperatura del lugar cayera rápidamente.

–Era bastante obvio, ellos destruyeron las provisiones y los demás iban tras Anna. Es muy peligroso que continúen sin un ejército. Yo quisiera que regresaran a Arrendelle y nosotros las escoltaremos hasta que estén a salvo.

Elsa por un momento se sorprendió ante la petición de la princesa ya que no se conocían tanto como para arriesgar a sus hombres en un reino desconocido, pero la mirada de la pelirroja estaba llena de seguridad en lo que decía –Mérida te agradezco y si es lo que dices será mejor que Anna regrese, sin embargo yo debo seguir. –Elsa estaba segura de continuar su misión con o sin ayuda ya que quería resolver este misterio cuanto antes y cuantas menos vidas arriesgara por ello, mejor.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Tú no puedes ir sola a tan peligroso lugar. – Discutió Mérida al escuchar la decisión de la reina.

–Creo que esta es una decisión mía –Sentencio con indiferencia típico de ella

–Creo que es una estu...

Antes de continuar escucharon un alboroto en el exterior que detuvo la discusión –¡NOS ATACAN! Grito uno de los guerreros. Mérida con dificultad se puso en pie, tomo su espada y salieron de la tienda donde se encontraron con varias creaturas humanoides de nieve atacando a los hombres que aún estaban de pie. Uno de los monstruos se dirigió hacia Mérida pero la princesa con gran agilidad corto la cabeza de nieve sin dificultad, aun estando herida por la caída. –¡ELSA! –Escucharon a lo lejos haciendo que buscaran por toda la escena la dirección de donde venía la aguda vos. Cuando la localizaron notaron a una de las creaturas llevarse en hombros a Anna quien luchaba por soltarse sin éxito alguno.

–¡ANNA! – Grito Elsa mientras corría desesperada hacia su hermana, pero no noto que una de las creaturas había lanzado una gran esfera de hielo hacia la reina.

–¡ELSA CUIDADO! – Mérida corrió hacia ella y se lanzó para que ambas evitaran el proyectil; cuando levantaron la mirada vieron a los humanoides huir por túneles subterráneos raptando así a Anna.

–¡ANNA!

* * *

Aquí esta otro capítulo más, creo que tardare en seguir publicando porque acabo de entrar a la universidad y ya saben cómo es esto los profesores se encargan para quitarle toda vida fuera del campus, en fin, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Gracias a Violet Scent por su comentario, realmente he estudiado las personalidades de Elsa y Mérida para interpretarlas lo mejor que he podido y aunque no lo creas estas chicas son muy parecidas, algo que quiero explotar en los próximos capítulos.

Y gracias a Diminuta por seguir este fic n.n aun espero la continuación del tuyo vale xD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores, espero que todo en su vida este de maravilla n.n Aquí yo con un capitulo algo corto, pero fue porque Diminuta me regaño por no subir este semana xD (na! no es cierto)

¿Quieren saber quiénes son las extrañas creaturas de nieve y quienes son los culpables? :D jejeje ya se irá descubriendo el misterio. Disfruten y nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 5

– ¿Y bien? –Pregunto Mérida a Macintosh quien salía por uno de los túneles por los que escaparon las creaturas.

–Le hemos perdido la pista –Dijo preocupado, mirando con temor a la reina que se encontraba alejada y con los brazos cruzados –Además estos túneles se extienden por kilómetros y se dividen en varios caminos.

–Pero tenemos que seguirles –Expresó desesperada por fin la reina.

–Son extensos, podríamos estar perdidos por semanas sin encontrar una salida –Contradijo el joven alto

–Pero tengo que encontrar a mi hermana –Comentó en voz baja, casi más para ella misma que para los demás.

–Tranquilízate Elsa, debemos trazar un plan. –Se acercó Mérida tratando de calmarla notando el cambio en la temperatura.

– ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme si ellos la tienen? –Miro a la pelirroja suplicando por respuestas. La desesperación llenaba todo su ser y trataba de calmarse juntando sus manos, dando unos paso lejos de la princesa –pero ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué se llevarían a mi hermana? –Se decía nuevamente a sí misma.

–No lo sé –La miraba sin saber que decirle –Pero iremos por ella en cuanto nos restablezcamos de armamento y alimento.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! No puedo esperar tanto.

–Pero Elsa… –Intento razonar la princesa

–Ustedes regresen –Respondió recordando las malas condiciones en la que la mayoría se encontraba "Ya no quiero involucrar a más personas en esto" ser repetía una y otra vez –Esto no es de su incumbencia.

–¡¿Qué?! Espera. Deja de intentar hacer todo tu sola. Podemos ayudarte –Intento acercarse a ella.

–¿Cómo? –Se alejó de Mérida –Están heridos y tu casi… – "casi te matas por nosotras" Esas palabras provocaron un extraño vacío en su interior y un miedo aun peor. Tomó un largo suspiro y con el garbo que la caracteriza –Solo serán un retraso. –Dijo con frialdad.

–Pero Elsa, no puedes hacer esto sola ¿a dónde iras a buscarla? –Se empezaba a molestar por la terquedad de la reina.

–Es obvio que la tienen en la cima de la montaña y si me espero a traer un ejército desde Arendelle quien sabe si llegaremos a tiempo. –La brisa había empezado a moverse con agresividad y disminuir más la temperatura.

–¡Porque eres tan testaruda! –Mérida empezaba a levantar la voz –Podemos hacer algo…

"Ya basta, no quiero que te hagas más daño" pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de la princesa – ¿Porque insistes en ayudar a un reino que no es aliado? –"No ves que no quiero dañarte más"

–¿Quién dijo que pienso en reinos o posiciones? ¡Solo intento ayudarte!

Mérida la miraba fijamente y Elsa sabía que esa era su debilidad ante ella, sin embargo tomo el poco valor que tenía, endureció su rostro y con todos los años de práctica escondió en lo más recóndito de su ser cualquier sentimiento "Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver" –Pues ya no eres de utilidad, así que vete de una vez y no me causes problemas – Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la montaña.

Las palabras de Elsa la hirieron profundamente y la llenaron de ira. "¿Por qué insistes en apartar a todos?" pensó. Tomo una bola de nieve y se la arrojo con todas su fuerzas dando en el hombro izquierdo de la reina. Ante la acción Elsa volteó y la miró molesta, levantó su mano dispuesta a conjurar su magia, pero apretó el puño desvaneciendo toda intención. Sus miradas se clavaron con decisión e ira. – ¡Bien! Como quieras –Grito la pelirroja con furia sin apartar la vista "Si no me quieres a tu lado, ¡vete!" –Su majestad puede ir donde le plazca, la dejaremos sola. –Hizo una reverencia con falsedad, casi en burla y continúo clavándole la mirada hasta que por un breve instante Elsa sucumbió ante la de Mérida demostrando tristeza y apartándola con vergüenza. Elsa siguió caminando sin voltear hacia atrás.

–¿La dejaras ir? – Pregunto el Joven Dingwall que se acercaba a ella mientras miraba a la reina partir. Mérida lo miró con molestia por sus palabras –Porque yo no lo haría –Dijo al mirar esta vez a la princesa.

Mérida sintió una molestia llenarla por completo que solo pudo expresar con un gruñido. Volteó de manera agresiva y camino hacia el campamento –¡Levanten todo! Nos largamos.

* * *

Elsa avanzaba hacia la montaña escondiéndose y esquivando a las creaturas "Al final era más fácil sola" se decía intentando calmar el remolino de sentimientos que le causaba pensar en lo que le había hecho a Mérida y el peligro que corría Anna. Continúo hasta llegar a un peñasco que le impedía continuar con su camino. Creo un puente de cristal pero una creatura se dio cuenta y avanzó detrás de ella ropiendo el delicado puente. Corrio todo lo que pudo para llegar al otro extremo y al último instante salto a la orilla pero sus manos no alcanzaron a aferrarse haciendo que cayera hacia el vacío. Cerro los ojos esperando su iminente fin pero no paso, en cambio estaba suspendida en el aire, algo sujetaba su brazo.

–¡Vamos, no te quedes ahi! Intenta subir que yo no puedo sola.

Al mirar de dónde provenía la voz logró notar una cabellera roja y alborotada. –¡Mérida!– dijo mientras miraba las manos de la princesa temblar sujetando la de ella. Con su otra mano se aferró a las de su salvadora y subió sana ya salva.

–¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Hablaba entrecortado por el susto y el esfuerzo de subir

–Tengo un caballo, ¿recuerdas? –Señalo a Angus

–¿Creí que me dejarías sola? –Dijo sin mirarla.

–No tienes tanta suerte, ademas no pienso dejarte toda la diversión a ti. –Elsa la miró sorprendida y Mérida le regalo una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse.

Por unos instantes toda la preocupación se desvaneció y se pudo sentir tranquila, pero la realidad volvió a su memoria –Ahora lo único que me preocupa es Anna –Dijo con melancolía.

Mérida suspiró, sabía que los momentos que estaba pasando la rubia no eran los mejores de su vida y quería ayudarla aunque sea tranquilizándola –También estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de las creaturas mientras tu te preocupas de tu hermana. – "Vale, esa no era la idea idiota" se reprochó.

–¿Y con eso pretendes alentarme?

Rio nerviosamente –No soy buena para estas cosas, solo para luchar

La reina levanto una ceja para luego solo suspirar. –Sera mejor que sigamos ya que continúas con la intensión de seguirme.

Mérida la miro con molestia –Un 'gracias' no estaría mal.

–Mérida. –Dijo sin mirarla.

–¿Si? – La miró con una sonrisa.

Elsa dirigió su mirada directo a los de la pelirroja –Gracias – Dijo con un poco que cariño en sus palabras. Luego se volteó nuevamente para continuar caminando.

–De nada –Sonreía triunfante – Además, no te preocupes tanto –Elsa la miro extrañada –si se llevaron a Anna es para mantenerla viva, sino la hubieran matado en el campamento y no se huieran tomado las molestias de raptarla…

* * *

Poco a poco abría los ojos sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza que le nublaba la visión y que al aclararse pudo notar en el lugar que se encontraba. Se levantó rápidamente y hecho un vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor. Unas columnas de hielo se alzaban imponentes en la habitación terminando en una red de nervaduras góticas que se unían en la arista central de la cual iniciaba desde ahí un hermoso candelabro lleno en detalles de copos de nieve. Las paredes, los muebles, el cielo raso e incluso el piso estaban hechos en hielo. Al mirar donde se encontraba, vio que la cama no era de hielo, sino de madera muy bien decorada. Paso su mano en el colchón y noto que era suave rellenado en plumas y sus cobertores eran suaves hechas de pieles muy finas. "Pero, ¿Qué…"

–Buen día Princesa.

Anna pego un grito asustada por el desconocido encapuchado que se encontraba observándola –¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí? –Se encogió de hombros y se ocultó en las sabanas sin perderlo de vista

–¿De ti? Quiero que disfrutes tu estancia en el castillo que he hecho para ti y para la reina Elsa.

–¿Para mí y Elsa? –Se sorprendió por las palabras del extraño frente a ella –¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a Elsa?

–No todavía, pero espero que al traerte aquí su majestad decida venir; sola.

–Pues no lo creo, ella esta con los guerreros de Dunbrogh.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio –Esos barbaros son tan molestos, por su culpa he tenido que mandar a mis creaturas a que se desagan de ellos. Solo necesito a la Reina.

–¿Tu eres el causante de esto? –Se sorprendió al mismo tiempo en que el terror invadía el cuerpo de la pelirroja

–Sí, solo quiero atraer a la reina hasta acá y es lo que ha estado haciendo. –Se dirigió hasta la puerta de doble hoja hecha en hielo que se habría pesadamente –En estos momentos esos barbaros ya no están con la Reina Elsa por lo que debo prepararme para la llegada de su majestad. Si me disculpa princesa debo retirarme. –Camino cruzando la puerta –¡Ah! Y una cosa más, no intente huir. Estas puertas solo se abren con mi consentimiento. Que pase buena tarde –Hizo una reverencia antes que las puertas se cerraran retumbando muy fuerte en toda la habitación.

* * *

Perdón por lo pequeño el capítulo pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí y cuando termine lo que falta lo subiré. Les recompensaré con yuri :D pero no se emocionen, será ligero porque no me gusta el fuerte -.-

Y sé que deben pensar que Mérida le gusta aguantar el desprecio de Elsa, pero en realidad la estoy interpretando un poco más madura de lo que eran en la peli y que gracias a lo que paso con su madre aprendió a escuchar a los demás y tenerle paciencia y consideración. Aprendió aponerse en los zapatos de los demás. Espero que no piensen que es masoquista xD

Gracias por sus comentarios y no vemos pronto. Chao n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Se suponía que el capítulo anterior iba unido a este, pero me salió tan largo que hasta ahora pude terminarlo :P Lo siento por la tardanza pero les traigo algo de Merilsa para recompensar pero no se ilusionen, soy muy mala para esto xD

* * *

Capítulo 6

–Aun no entiendo porque no puedo controlar estas tormentas –Decía muy molestia Elsa mientras se refugiaba junto con la princesa en una cueva

–Seguro estás perdiendo tu toque – Se quejaba mientras acercaba sus manos a una pequeña fogata intentado calentarse.

La miró con expresión de enojo y con un movimiento elegante derritió la nieve de la cueva, logrando aumentar la temperatura – No lo creo –dijo con altanería. Camino hacia una de las paredes y se sentó suspirando por el cansancio.

Mérida rio levemente pero noto que aún estaba preocupada. –No te preocupes, la encontraremos y terminaremos con esto. – Camino sin quitarle la vista a la reina y tomo asiento a su lado.

Elsa sintió nuevamente esa contemplación tan pesada que provenía de los irises azules de la princesa. "¿Por qué tenía esa mirada tan desafiante?" Se preguntaba hasta que fue devuelta a la realidad por el calor que provenía del cuerpo de la princesa a su lado. Mirando hacia el suelo seguía pensando cómo alguien seguiría después de tratarla con frialdad. Después de Anna ser raptada, Elsa luego de una larga discusión mando a Kristoff devuelta al reino para que lo atendiera y el reino estuviera tranquilo de tener a alguien al frente. Estaba segura, que de todas las personas que conocía, este chico seria quien estuviera a su lado, pero no fue así. Increíblemente de todas las personas la que se encontraba a su lado era la chica con la que no se había llevado bien en toda esta maldita travesía. "¿Por qué sigues aquí?" se repetía una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta alguna hasta que decidió encontrarla en la protagonista de esos pensamientos. –Mérida –La miro directo a los ojos y con valor dijo – ¿Porque haces todo esto por nosotras? –Una pregunta muy simple, con una respuesta muy simple, pero porque el haberla hecho hacia remolinar una tormenta de emociones y miedos.

Mérida la miro fijamente. No esperaba esa pregunta aunque era lógico que sospechara de sus acciones "¿Cuál es mi motivo?" Se preguntaba y rápidamente buscaba una respuesta válida –Ya-ya lo dije, quiero defender mi reino y saber que amenaza hay en esa montaña –Contesto sin pensarlo mucho creyendo ser la respuesta más valida por el momento.

Elsa aparto la mirada sintiendo un vacío inexplicable en su pecho "Por supuesto que hace todo esto por su pueblo pero porque es…" No podían encontrar la palabra correcta que terminara esa frase "… ¿decepcionante?" Quería mas, esa respuesta no le había satisfecho y quiso saber más "pero ¿Qué más?" No lo sabía con certeza, pero sabía que había algo más. –Te has tomado muchos riesgos como para que ese sea el motivo –Comento mirando fijamente al suelo. ¿Había hecho bien diciendo eso?

Ahora fue la princesa quien quito la mirada de la rubia y un sonrojo tomo sus mejillas –Bueno, l–lo importante es que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ¿no? –Ya no supo cómo contestar.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron por completo ante las palabras de la pelirroja. La miro con rapidez pero Mérida tenía su rostro vuelto hacia el lado contrario –Tienes razón. Gracias. –Simplemente se dignó a sonreír. De cierta forma era lo que quería escuchar y eso la tranquilizó.

–D-de nada. No te preocupes –Sin embargo Mérida estaba completamente nerviosa. ¿Cómo decirle que empezaba a gustarle o decirle que le gustaba estar a su lado? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería verla triste, preocupada o como odiaba ver que se reprimiera a sí misma? ¿Cómo decirle que le encantaba ver a esa Elsa libre; que se divierte con la nieve y que le sonríe tan cálidamente de vez en cuando, e incluso, como decirle que le gustaba ponerla de mal humor? y ¿Cómo decirle que en el instante en que se separó para regresar a su reino sintió una punzada aguda en su pecho llena de culpabilidad por dejarla sola?

–Gracias Mérida. Nos has ayudado tanto y Anna es lo más preciado que tengo y mi única familia. –En su tono de voz se podía sentir el cariño que empezaba a regalarle a la princesa.

–Yo también extraño a mi familia y aun así no puedo sentir la angustia en la que estás ahora –Miraba fijamente las sombras que se movían por el bailar del fuego. –Y yo solo puedo alzar mi espada para ayudarte. –Dijo decepcionada.

–Mérida, no digas eso. Tú has hecho más de lo que yo podría agradecerte. –La miro buscando que la pelirroja devolviera la mirada pero esta no lo hizo.

–Eso me recuerda que siento mucho lo que dije de tus padres. –Subió sus rodillas y las abrazo sin quitarle la vista a la fogata. En estos momentos no quería mirar fijamente a la reina porque no quería hacer alguna estupidez al ser tan impulsiva –No imagino mi vida sin los míos y tu...

–No te preocupes. –Interrumpió a la pelirroja –Anna es todo lo que me importa por ahora.

–Y la traeremos sana y salva –Concluyo Mérida volteando a ver a Elsa quien se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Elsa sonrió y agrego –Tu con tu espada, ¿cierto? –Mérida le regalo una sonrisa algo altanera al saber de su gran habilidad con las armas – o ¿arco? – Volvió a comentar. La pelirroja solo rio nerviosamente haciendo sospechar a la reina.

–Con cualquiera, aunque creo que será mejor usar la espada –Mintió lo mejor que pudo. Si bien es cierto que para matar a esas creaturas era mejor la espada, eso no quitaba que ella se sintiera mejor con el arco.

–Te creo, eres mejor con la espada que con el arco – Comento mordazmente la rubia.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Se ofendió ante tal comentario –No hay mejor arma para mí que el arco –Se regañó mentalmente por lo que había dicho, hasta ahora vio a donde quería llegar la reina y como toda idiota cayó en su trampa.

–Demuéstralo –Dijo acercándose hacia la pelirroja logrando que esta retrocediera muy nerviosa.

–¡Bien! –Respondió con molestia. Se acercó a Angus quien descansaba cerca de la fogata y tomo el arco y flecha. Elsa con una malvada sonrisa creo una diana hecha de hielo y haciendo que Mérida tragara fuertemente. Respiro pesadamente y con firmeza apunto hacia el centro del blanco. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba detener el temblor de su brazo pero era muy difícil. Gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente mientras trataba de normar sus respiración "vamos, puedes hacerlo" Se repetía y cuando estuvo a punto de soltar la flecha la mano de Elsa sujeto su brazo izquierdo tomándola por sorpresa –¡Elsa!

–Como lo supuse. –La miro con preocupación directo a sus ojos – Pensé que había mejorado.

Mérida deslizo su brazo con delicadeza y camino hasta Angus para devolver el arma –Creo que la solución no es permanente. –Comento sin mirarla.

Elsa con cautela se acerca y sin que la pelirroja la mire coloca la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo canalizando su magia y lentamente lo recorre con su palma hasta llegar a la mano de la princesa sujetándola con fuerza, logrando en ella un escalofrió que no pasó desapercibido por la rubia. – ¿Así está mejor? –Dijo en vos baja.

–Si –Giro sin soltar el agarre para poder observarla, pero la reina mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Notó la tristeza en ella y como su cuerpo temblaba por la preocupación –Estoy segura que estará mejor –Mintió para hacerla sentir mejo.

–No lo creo. –Apretó más su mano –Mérida lo siento, quisiera que fuera permanente pero no sé qué sucede conmigo, no puedo descongelar –La temperatura empezó a descender –No quiero perder el control nuevamente –Sus palabras reflejaban un intenso temor. Suavemente fue soltando su mano he intento alejarse.

–Tranquilízate – Intento colocar sus manos en sus hombros

–¡No te acerques! –Dio unos paso hacia atrás y nuevamente tomo sus manos y las llevo a su pecho, como intentando ocultarlas. Un acción que la reina hacia muy seguido cuando trataba de contenerse y eso Mérida lo odiaba.

–No te alejes, no tengo miedo.

–¡¿Porque no lo tienes?! ¿Porque continúas acercándote a mí? –La miraba con los ojos vidriosos – Soy un monst... –Sin esperarlo sintió como el calor la envolvía. Mérida la abrazaba con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar.

–No eres un monstruo–Susurraba en su oído –Ni una bruja. Ni una reina. Eres una chica que carga siempre con el mundo en sus hombros y que aún no puede perdonarse por eso.

Elsa sintió como esas palabras inundaban todo su ser. Solo Anna había podido lograr eso y ahora estaba frente a una chica que inexplicablemente empezaba a apreciar. Pero eso significaba también que alguien importante podía ser lastimada –Puedo congelarte –Dijo en un hilo de voz intentando con sus últimas fuerzas alejarla antes de que inevitablemente empezara a crecer algo que se ha negado sentir por muchos años.

–Estoy segura que encontraras la forma de descongelarme.

–Pero tú brazo…

–Estará bien. –Se separó sin soltar el abrazo solo para mirarla fijamente –Tengo fe en ti y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Confía en la mujer fuerte que eres. –Termino con una sonrisa.

Después unos minutos Elsa al fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco para poder conciliar el sueño mientras sus plateados cabellos eran acariciados por la pelirroja, quien sostenía la cabeza de la reina sobre sus regazos. Con forme trascurría las horas los ojos de Mérida quedaban hipnotizados por el movimiento del fuego y estos lentamente se cerraban a la tranquilidad que se escuchaba en la cueva. Aun consiente agudizo sus oídos para poner extrema atención a lo que podía escuchar: Gotas de agua a lo lejos, en lo más oscuro y profundo de la caverna, la fuerte ventisca que ocurría en las afueras y la delicada respiración de Elsa. Este último la hizo sonreír mientras lentamente abría los parpados sin quitarle la vista al fuego murmurando una vieja canción que cantaban en su pueblo en un ritmo muy apacible.

_Se escapa la vida sin decir adiós_

_De capa caída el Sol se vistió_

_Después de un suspiro el cielo lloró_

_Primero el invierno cubrió su jardín_

_Con lágrimas secas y una sombra gris_

_Y luego en silencio una Flor germinó_

Hizo una pausa suspirando con pesadez para luego sonreír; y dándole una tierna mirada a Elsa, continuo:

_El Sol boquiabierto volteó hacia la Flor_

_Llamó a las estrellas con gritos de amor_

_Y cuando la vieron rieron con él._

(El Soy y la Flor, Gandhi)

–Así que el invierno es el malo en tu historia –Comento Elsa haciendo que Mérida se sorprendiera.

–Y la flor hermosa vive magnifica con el invierno, mientras el sol admira maravillado tal escena –Logró comentar "tú la flor, y yo el sol" pensó por un instante. Hizo una pausa y miró a la reina– Pensé que estabas dormida –Dijo con risa nerviosa

Elsa se levantó lentamente y restregó con delicadeza sus ojos, los cuales enfocaban la visión. –Desperté hace varios minutos.

–¿Así que no te querías levantar? –Sonrió con picardía– ¿Tan cómoda estabas?

–Solo intentaba recuperar mis fuerzas, crear magia es agotador –Mintió para ocultar que realmente estaba muy cómoda en compañía de la pelirroja.

Mérida rio con energías –Si, lo que tú digas. –La miró divertida– Ahora es mi turno.

A Elsa se le subieron todos los tonos de rojo que tenía hasta las puntas del cabello mientras Mérida reía por la reacción. La reina apretó los labios intentando no reír y cuando los separo para hablar un extraño ruido se escuchó provenir del fondo oscuro de la caverna. Ambas quedaron en silencio y prestando cuidadosa atención cuando notaron leves susurros o más bien, conversaciones a la distancia.

Se miraron con temor y duda preguntándose qué o quienes estaban dentro lo que provocó que Mérida cuidadosamente tomara la espada que estaba en Angus con una mano y con la otra tomó una antorcha. Se dirigió hacia la fogata y encendió la antorcha dirigiéndose hacia el interior mientras Elsa la seguía con una mirada de preocupación. Coloco su dedo en los labios indicando que no hicieran ruido y con un susurro dio una orden –Angus, quédate aquí –y camino lentamente hacia donde prevenían las voces apretando fuertemente su espada.

Elsa la miró alejarse hasta que la luz de la antorcha desapareció por la oscuridad. Miró a Angus que también miraba atentamente como su ama se alejaba y seguidamente miro a Elsa –Te dijo que tu estuvieras quieto, no a mi –Susurro como si fuese culpa del caballo que Mérida fuese sola. Rápidamente pero tratando de no hacer ruido se adentró al interior de la cueva siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Tras caminar por varios minutos en la oscuridad logró ver frente a si una luz celeste a la distancia y tras acercarse supo porque la antorcha se había apagado hace tiempo atrás. Mérida se encontraba impresionada por lo que había encontrado mientras que Elsa no sabía que pensar ante lo que habían descubierto: Justo donde terminaban las rocas iniciaba un túnel hecho completamente de hielo formado toscamente y sin forma definida. Sus paredes se intercalaban en zonas rugosas y zonas lisas, entre hielo oscuro y hielo traslucido; como si hubiesen querido darle al túnel una forma cuadrada pero que no lograron y además había muchas estalactitas y estalagmitas que aparentaban haber sido hechas por una explosión fría, iguales a las que la reina solía hacer en sus ataques; pero a pesar de la extraña cueva de hielo lo que más las impresiono o asusto fue el hecho de estar iluminada por antorchas en sus paredes.

–El fuego no derrite el hielo –Observo Mérida en voz baja ya que las voces aun sonaban dentro de aquella extraña cueva.

–Imposible –La miró– Solo yo puedo hacer eso. –Dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

Mérida tragó fuertemente y le hizo señas a Elsa de continuar. El camino no era fácil, tenía muchas deformaciones en el suelo y en ocasiones la única forma de pasar entre las formaciones de estalactitas y estalagmitas era por una fisura entre ellas; también había varios pasadizos que se dirigían a diferentes direcciones. Mientras continuaban en dirección de donde provenían las voces, estas se hacían más audibles indicándoles que se acercaban hacía del dueño de esa voz. Al avanzar notaron tres sombras a la distancia y lentamente se acercaron escondiéndose entre el hielo hasta un espacio en donde el pasadizo se dividía en dos.

–¡Par de inútiles! –Escucharon– ¡Vayan y no estén perdiendo mi tiempo! –Al asomarse vieron a un extraño sujeto encapuchado ordenando a dos de esas creaturas humanoides. Estas sin vacilar captaron la orden y se fueron por otro pasadizo. El sujeto solo gruño y se marchó por el otro pasadizo contrario rápidamente. Mérida salió de su escondite y miro hacia donde las creaturas y estas ya se había ido, luego hizo señas a Elsa para que siguieran al misteriosos sujeto y con rapidez, pero en silencio, lo siguieron a una distancia prudencial. Pasaron por fisuras, lugares muy bajos donde tenían que agacharse gran tramo del camino, esquivar puntiagudas formaciones de hielo y oscuros pasadizos. En estos lugares solo se guiaban por el sonido que el encapuchado hacia al avanzar hasta que nuevamente llegaron a otra intersección en donde el tipo doblo hacia la izquierda y ellas dispuestas a seguirlo avanzaron has la bifurcación hasta que un ruido alerto a Mérida quien al voltear noto a un par de esas cosas venir desde la derecha.

Cuando los humanoides se acercaban. Mérida tomó a Elsa por los hombros y la trajo hacia ella escondiéndose detrás de unas formaciones de hielo. En ese momento Elsa solo pudo pasar sus manos por la cintura de la pelirroja y pegarlas contra la pared, dejando a la princesa aprisionada. Ante tal penosa posición Elsa aparto el rostro para oculta su muy notorio sonrojo, pero eso solo causaba que la respiración de Mérida golpeara su oreja. Sentía como el pecho de la pelirroja golpeaba el de ella en cada agitada respiración. Como acto de reflejo cerro fuertemente lo parpados y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la pared provocando que nuevo hielo se formara.

Mérida continuaba aprisionándola contra sí misma. Estaba tan preocupada por las creaturas que avanzaban frente a ellas que no noto la actitud de la reina. Los observaba con temor esperando no ser descubiertas. De pronto empezó a escuchar un crujido en el hielo, el cual se deformaba y creaba pequeña estalactitas que salían de su espalda hacia el cielo de la cueva lo que provocaba que otras estalactitas más grandes amenazara con caer sobre los monstruos.

–Elsa, tranquilízate –Le susurro muy cerca de la oreja provocando un respingo en la rubia. Miro las creaturas pasar frente a ellas pero no las notaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Mérida soltó un fuete suspiro al ver que por poco se habían salvado. Elsa al sentir el aire cálido en su cuello se apartó rápidamente sonrojada por todo lo que había pasado –Evita hacer eso. –Decía sin mirarla.

–¿Hacer qué? ¿Ocultarnos para que no nos delaten? –Dijo con sarcasmo

–Puedo congelarlos para que no se muevan ¿Sabes? –Se quejó la rubia

–Bueno haberlo dicho antes. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –Se defendió

–Vaya forma – Se volteó para seguir caminando.

–¿Porque estas tan molesta? –Pregunto malévolamente.

–Y-yo, pude congelarte ¿sabías?

–Pero no paso –Susurro en su oído provocando un pequeño grito que inmediatamente cayo con sus manos.

Mérida rio pícaramente mirando a Elsa quien se sonrojo de sobremanera. –Ahora perdimos a nuestro sujeto –Suspiro decepcionada.

–Podemos intentar seguirlo, tal vez no esté muy lejos

–Y regresarnos será difícil, intentemos encontrarlo y recemos por no perdernos.

Continuaron por el difícil terreno de esa misteriosa cueva sin llegar a ninguna intersección y así continuaron por un par de horas. Mientras avanzaban la iluminación iba haciéndose más tenue y en poco tiempo se encontraron en total oscuridad. Para evitar separarse Mérida tomo la mano de Elsa pero inmediatamente la cambio por su muñeca –¡Auch! ¡Está muy fría! –Se quejó al sentir la temperatura de la mano.

–L-lo siento –Susurro suavemente.

–No te preoc... – De pronto resbalo por lo liso del hielo y cuando estuvo a punto de caer Elsa la sujeto con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí. Mérida para tratar de sujetarse rodeo el cuello de la rubia y aunque no podían verse podía sentir su agitada respiración muy cerca de sus labios. Mérida quedo estática y por lo que podía sentir Elsa también hasta que la pelirroja noto una pequeña luz entre las deformaciones de hielo, entonces se apartó lentamente –C-creo que vi algo –Tartamudeo pero luego respiro profundo y nuevamente tomo la muñeca de la reina sintiendo el frio en ella. Ambas caminaron hasta que vieron a lo lejos algo que parecía ser una salida. Al llegar efectivamente era una salida hacia la cima de la montaña lo cual las dejo impresionadas. ¿En qué momento habían empezado a ascender? Lo difícil del terreno impidió que notaran la pendiente con la que iban avanzando, pero lo que más las sorprendió fue lo que encontraron frente a ellas.

–Es un castillo –Dijo Mérida con dificultad por el asombro

–Y es de hielo –Agrego Elsa igual de sorprendida.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capítulo que espero les haya gustado. Vaya que si se me dificultó encontrar el tiempo pero pude sacarlo esta semana :P El próximo capítulo se revelará todo asi que no se lo pierdan xD  
Para tomatazos cliqueen el Reviews! Nos vemos y espero que sea pronto :)


End file.
